Zen Temple
The Zen Temple is an ancient temple located on Paradisus. Said to be built by the early Saiyan race, the temple is not only the location of the earliest Saiyan writings but also the location of the ancient texts on the Legend of the Super Saiyan, Hirudegarn, and other important events in ancient Saiyan History. Currently it serves as the planets only dedicated location for traditional Saiyan martial arts with its Grandmaster being the legendary Super Saiyan, Roku. History In a time before humans recorded history, the Saiyan race were a nomadic people full of tradition and superstition. Many say their history dates to before BC. This Temple is among their earliest examples of Saiyan architecture. Many humans of recent years who managed to see the temple noted the similiar architecture of the Human Japanese and Chinese. Practitioners of the Saiyan martial art has some similarities between the human martial art styles of not only the Chinese Wing Chun, Shaolin Kung Fu, Chang Quan, and others. But it also incorporates Japanese Karate, Judo, Aikido, Iaido, and plenty others. Naturally, the Saiyans modified these styles to fit their abilities and over the centuries, their origin styles have been lost and it has become its own native style. But the fundamentals and study have remained with the core values staying with the true nature of Saiyan Martial Arts. Legend has it that the Super Saiyan's tomb is under the temple but between history and legend, this has not been confirmed. However, this was the very temple where Hirudegarn was sealed the first time and it is said that his new point of seal is still located in the same geographical location. One note is that Saiyans or any organism well in tune with their energy and spiritual nature can sense the holy pull of energy from Saiyans past within the temple. Currently the Temple is still used as a place of worship and training of martial arts with its Grand Masters being many great Saiyan heroes such as the Vengeful 5, a legendary team of Saiyan warriors said to be the first group to make the Saiyan people a free people. Others include the first Grandmaster of he Saiyan martial art, being Celer, The Wise.Legend has it the last Super Saiyan trained here before becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan and that the Saiyans of old blessed him with the mighty power due to forseeing a great tragedy that would come upon the Saiyan people and now, the most recent Grandmaster is the current Super Saiyan, Roku. Location The Temple in the mountainous region of Paradisus, the only way to reach the temple is through flight. The temple sits on the highest peak and the courtyard over looks the valley it is located in. Beneath the temple is an ancient cavern where one can fully feel the temples energy. Current Status The temple is still a place to practice martial arts with Roku being the Grandmaster. After the ordeal on his planet, he has decided to move his family into the temple and uses it to train his daughter, as well as Satiba. His wife and daughter like this decision due to them being in a more peaceful location and it allows Roku to train without worry of hurting anyone. Allowing him to fully test his abilities. As well as fully pushing Violet and Satiba to their limits. Currently Violet and Satiba are the only students but word has made it back that the temple is a place of training and wisdom once again. Category:Saiyan Category:Location Category:Temple Category:Paradisus